


Chickenpox, Kittens And Family.

by SerahSanguine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kitten, chucken pox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt; Family time fluff. love to see them with either Will, or their little girl or both up to you.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Chickenpox, Kittens And Family.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumblebee1220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/gifts).



> Thank you to both my amazing beta readers for helping out with this one and encouraging me to carry on despite my depression taking over me.

Mulder walked into his little girl's room early in the morning. Full of reds, oranges, pinks and yellows, the sun was just peeking in between the blinds underneath the curtains. Lilly's strawberry blonde hair, with whispers of ginger, was peeking through underneath the rainbow duvet. He walked over to her bed pulling the quilt from her sleeping form. Placing his hand on her forehead, he realized she was running slightly warm. 

“Hey, sweetheart. It’s time to get up,” she simply murmured a reply. 

She didn't make any attempt to get up. Instead, she grabbed the quilt back from the bottom of the bed and wrapped herself in it.

“Come on, sweetheart, mommy's making pancakes!”

“No, daddy.”

“Why not?”

“I feel sick, daddy,” she said in her sweet childlike way. 

Mulder opened the curtains to look upon his daughter and the next words that came out of his mouth were the loudest yell ever. 

“Scully!!!”

She came running up the stairs, her heart pounding through her chest. Scully came bursting through Lilly's door like her room was on fire. She looked at Mulder and his eyes and face were scared to death, his worry lines deep in his forehead. She then looked at her daughter and noticed how pale her skin was, but also it was covered in red spots. Scully sat down next to the bed, placing her palm on her daughter's forehead skin.

“Lilly.” 

The little girl turned towards her mother, her eyes hazel but blurry with tiredness and congestion. 

“Yes, mama?"

“You don't need to worry, but you have something called chickenpox. These little red blotches," she pointed at the one on her arms so the girl could see what she meant, "will be covering all of your skin and will become very itchy. But you have to try and not scratch them, okay?”

“Is she going to be ok?” Mulder asked, concern in his voice. 

“Yes, Mulder. She will be perfectly fine. Every child goes through this, she’ll be okay in a couple of days. You can stop worrying now. ”

Mulder sat down besides Scully and Lilly and hugged them both. “I just don’t like to see my girls sick or injured. ”

“That’s sweet, Mulder. But it is going to happen anyway.”

“I know, I just wish it didn’t.”

Mulder cradled his little girl in his arms and brought her downstairs. Jackson was already there. The teenager, an adult now, in fact, had been living with them for the last couple of months. They had been so happy to take him in when he showed up at their door. Mulder placed Lilly in her booster seat at the table. 

“Pancakes, soup and ice cream are on the agenda for you today little missy.”

“Dana, what's wrong with Lilly?” Jackson asked, in between spoonfuls of cereal. 

He was still not calling them Mom or Dad, but they were fine with it. 

“She's got chickenpox. ” 

“Oh, ok."

He went back to eating his cereal, not a worry in his mind. 

“Have you had them?” Scully asked, slightly concerned. 

“Umm... I think so,” he shrugged.

“We shall soon see because if you haven't you will catch them too.”

“Okay, whatever,” he quickly replied before leaving the table to get ready for college. 

Scully slumped her shoulder and sighed. 

“He’ll be fine, Scully. He's got his finals coming up, you know what they're like.” Mulder said trying to back his kid up. 

They finished their breakfast and Scully got changed and headed for work at the FBI. In the last months, she had been extra busy. Being an Assistant Director not only came with a raise in her paycheck, but also a rise in workload. She had taken the spot after Kersh left when Walter Skinner managed to get promoted to director. It was less fieldwork than it was before, so this meant less time away on cases and more time spent at home with Mulder, Lilly and now William. 

Mulder had pulled back considerably from the FBI, no longer working on the X-Files, but staying on as a consultant. He mostly worked up profiles and taught some lessons in Quantico. Occasionally, he found an x-file folder that his beloved Scully managed to get for him. It kept his itch for the supernatural in line but wouldn't let him get obsessed with it. For now, he was mostly a stay-at-home dad, which suited him just fine. 

Before Scully left for work, she gave Mulder and Lilly a kiss. 

“Mulder, remember to cover her skin in  Calamine lotion from time to time. It will reduce the itching sensation. Also, please, don’t let her scratch or the spots will scar. ”

“Yes, Mom, ” he said, mocking her a bit with a smile. 

Scully rolled her eyes and smiled back

"Bye, Mulder. Love you. And, remember—.”

“You’re only a call away!” Mulder picked up Lilly who was covered in porridge and held her against his hip. “Say bye to Mama." 

Lilly soon waved and snuggled in her father's neck. He watched Scully leave and held Lilly close 

“Let’s get you a bath and cover you in cream, then we can watch Little Mermaid and snuggle on the sofa. ” 

Lilly didn't say a word but simply nodded.

A few hours later with Lilly bathed and in some fresh pyjamas and covered in the lotion they finally played the movie on the tv. 

“Dada, Itch!” the girl said, trying to scratch herself with no possibility. 

She had tried several times, and after being unable to stop her from doing so, Mulder had decided to wrap her hands inside oven mittens.

“I know little one, I know. But mommy said you shouldn't. Do you want some soup? ”

She shook her head and snuggled back into her father's side. Soon, her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep against her father's side. 

No more than five minutes later, Mulder’s phone rang in his pocket. He shuffled side by side, trying not to wake his sleeping daughter.

“Hello” he said softly. 

“ _ Mulder, it's me. _ " 

“Hi, Scully. ” 

“ _ Why are you whispering _ ?” she said softly back. 

“Lilly is asleep next to me. ”

“ _ How’s she doing? Have you been putting cream on her? Has her temperature gone down? _ ”

He looked down at his daughter, her skin pale but covered it little red patches. Her eyes were peaceful even when closed.

“She’s fine Scully. Yes, I've been creaming her, the whole living room smells of it. And, yes, her temperature has gone down a little. 

“ _ That’s good, what have you been up to? _ ” 

**“** Not a lot, to be honest. We had a bath and watched The Little Mermaid. How is your lunch break? ”

“ _ It’s going fine. Ow, Skinner just turned up, so I got to go; give Lilly my love.  _ ”

“I will, bye.”

" _ Love you _ .”

“Love you too. Bye for now. ” 

Later in the afternoon Scully returned home and found Lilly still fast asleep on the sofa, The Lion King playing. She looked over at her sleeping daughter, her whole body covered in white cream, the oven mittens on her hands, and her lips covered in ice cream. Scully smiled at the sight before giving Mulder a quick kiss. 

“Why the oven mittens, Mulder?” she whispered. 

He shrugged.

“It was the only thing to keep her from scratching, ” he whispered in response. 

She let out a quick chuckle and gave him another short kiss before he left to do the weekly grocery shopping. 

**2 Hours Later**

Mulder had arrived back from his shopping trip and unloaded it into the kitchen before walking back to the car to pick up a cardboard box. 

“What’s that?” Scully asked. 

“It’s a box, ” Mulder replied sarcastically. 

“I can see that, but what’s inside the box?”

“Well, that, my dear, is the big question. Why don’t you have a look?”

Mulder put the box to the kitchen island side, and Scully looked at Lilly whose eyes were focused on Bambi. She then walked over to him and opened the box she exclaimed. 

“You didn’t!” She looked at him suspiciously. 

“Nope, I absolutely did not just buy it." Scully rolled her eyes. “It was given to me by our neighbour. ”

“Yeah, right, Mulder. Our closest neighbour lives thirty minutes by car. ”

“Yes, this is true. But he saw us coming and going and knows we have a little girl. Apparently the cat gave birth to a couple of kittens and he gave us one before taking the rest to a pet shop." Mulder took a short breath, studying her. “Before you ask, he doesn’t really know anything about us. Back then he noticed you were gone for those few years and his wife left a different casserole for me each week by the gate in a small basket.”

“That's nice."

“When he noticed you had moved back in, he left a bottle of champagne and said  _ 'She's a keeper, try keeping her this time and congratulations' _ ." 

Scully laughed. 

“That’s sweet,” she kept smiling. 

Lilly heard a small meow and came running over. Mulder got the kitten out of the box and showed the furry ball to Lilly. 

“Dada! Kitty!" 

The kid was so enthusiastic even though she was still feeling ill, and Scully smiled, watching the interaction. 

“I know, baby. Be gentle, okay? The kitty is really small. And we don't want to hurt her, do we?” Mulder said softly and Lilly petted the kitten as soft as she could and she nodded with her head.

“Have you got a name in mind, sweetheart? ” Scully asked. 

“Hermione,” Lilly replied sweetly. 

Scully instantly gave Mulder a dirty look. 

“What!? it’s not my fault if our daughter likes Harry Potter, ” he shrugged, proud of himself. 

“Humm, we will see about that name and maybe try a few other and seems what fits.  Anyway, there have to be some ground rules. One: no one is feeding the cat or dog at the table. Two: The cat sleeps downstairs, and not the bedrooms. Under any circumstance," she reinforced. 

“Okay, Mama. I love you.”

“Love you too, baby girl. Oh, Mulder, by the way, Charlie rang while you were out and said he is popping down in the next couple of days. He's bringing his wife and the twin girls," Scully said, casually. 

“That would be nice. But isn't it really bad timing? With the chickenpox and all… How long is he back for before he goes back out to the air force?" 

“He said about six months.”

"That’s going to be nice, then."

“Yes, it will be.”

**A few days later**

Charlie had turned up with his wife and twin girls and their little boy. The unremarkable house was packed with people. It was not the best time, but Jackson had also caught the bought of chickenpox passed on from his dear little sister.

It was morning and all the kids were sitting at the table, Mulder was with them to supervise. Scully, Charlie and Roanna (Anna) were sitting on the sofa with breakfast trays, everybody eating homemade English breakfast. 

"So, dear sister of mine, where are you taking us today?" He said with a mouthful of French toast.

Scully smiled back at him. 

"Well, I was thinking that you, me, Anna, Scarlet, Ruby and Oliver could go to the zoo. Mulder, Lilly and Jackson will have to stay here." 

"Humm... sounds good." He took the last bite of his egg and splashed it all over his face. Scully laughed and Charlie asked "What?" 

"You always were a messy eater, since you were little." She pushed her brother's arm lightly and Anna smiled because she knew it was true. She was always cleaning his shirts after he had eaten. Scully happened to look over her shoulder as Lilly was giving both Dagoo and Smudge a piece of sausage. 

"Lilly, what have I told you about feeding the pets?" 

Lilly looked over at her mum, her hair messy from sleep, her pyjamas on backwards. Scully had no idea why they were like that. Her poor daughter's face matching her son's covered in cream. 

"But, Mommy, Daddy did it." 

Scully turned to head to see Mulder not looking her in the eye and his face a crimson red. He had been called out and they both knew it. 

"Well Daddy is very naughty and shouldn't do it, should he?"

"No, Mommy," and their little girl turned towards Mulder. With a straight face and as forceful as a little girl could, she said: "Dada you're naughty, you need to go in time out." 

Mulder's face lit up and he tried to hide the laugh coming from his mouth. 

"Yes, Daddy is naughty and I won't do it again."

"Good, " Lilly replied and went back to eating her breakfast.

**Some hours later.**

Jackson and Lilly were sitting on the sofa both eating their favourite flavour ice cream: chocolate. Sitting on the sofa watching the new remade Lion King movie. 

"Ack! my spots hurt! " 

"I know, mine too! Look, we match! " He pulled his sleeve up his arm and showed her the red splotches covered in cream.

"Do yours hurt?"

"Yes, a little."

"Ok."

Jackson looked down and his little sister moved her hair away from her face so it didn't get stuck. 

"Lilly..."

"Yeah." 

"Can you say, Will?" 

She looked up at him, her eyes bright and wide. "Will," She said clear as day.

He smiled 

"Ok, I'm going to start going by Will." 

Lilly snuggled into his side, wrapping the blanket around them both and carried on watching the film.

Unknown to them, Mulder was listening from the hallway to every word they said and he had a massive smile on his face at the new admission of his son and the interaction between him and his sister.

**Later that day**

Lilly had perked up a bit after her nap on the sofa and was happily playing with Charlie's kids. They were having a tea party, all sat at her mini pink princess table drinking juice and eating cupcakes that Scully had bought on her way home. They had even managed to pull William in on the action. 

"Will, what dress should Smudge wear?"

"Umm, I don't really think Smudge wants to wear a dress, squirt."

"But it's a tea 'arty, everyone dresses up, even you." 

Will still could not believe that his sister convinced him to dress up with her and their cousins. 

"Yes, but she is a cat and a cat doesn't like being dressed up. She might meow and scratch because she is so little." 

"But Will… " She replied, prolonging the 'w'. 

"No buts, missy moo. Let's finish this and then it's bedtime." 

That same night everyone was asleep and Scully was doing her last rounds on checking everyone before going to sleep herself. She could not find either Dagoo or Smudge anywhere but she had her suspicions on where they might be. So, she silently opened Lillys' room and saw her fast asleep cuddling her favourite stuffed animal. She looked down from the bed and saw both Dagoo and the cat snuggled together at the foot of the bed and she could not help but smile. She felt Mulder's presence before she felt his arms wrap around her waist. 

With her eyes she told him to look at their sleeping daughter and animals, he also smiled and placed his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her lightly before she closed the door.

"I thought you said—" he started whispering. 

"It doesn't matter. It won't hurt for one night," she whispered back.

"I love you and this family," he replied quietly.

"Even Charlie." 

He nodded 

"Even Bill?" 

He shrugged and she laughed silently. 

"I love you too. " 

Their fingers intertwined and they walked off to their room, ready for a peaceful slumber.

The End. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment good or bad i don't mind.


End file.
